vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roodaka
Summary Roodaka is an opportunistic Vortixx. During a rite of passage on her home island, Roodaka and a partner climbed the Mountain. When her partner got caught in the rock and started to stumble, he cried for help, but Roodaka ignored him and reached the summit. Since then, she's given her talents to various forces, such as Teridax and the Dark Hunters. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Roodaka Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 4,000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Vortixx Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (She can poison her attacks and poison the projectiles of others when she catches them and throws them back), Energy Manipulation (Can create Rhotuka, a wheel of energy), Mutation Inducement with her Rhotuka (She can alter the biology of others, causing mutations that can leave them effectively harmless by stripping away their strength and abilities, or badly injure and warp their bodies. This also affects partially mechanical lifeforms and systems), Longevity Attack Potency: Mountain level (Superior to Sidorak, defeated Krahka, who can take the form of a Rahi that can swallow city blocks and has defeated the Toa Metru. Knocked Keetongu from the Coliseum with a single shot from her Rhotuka and destroyed his claw, but dealt no real damage), can ignore conventional durability with mutation inducement. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand). Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Tanked five of Toa Hordika's Rhotuka, which can cause storms, at once) Stamina: Extremely high. Roodaka's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Mangai fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with her abilities (Her range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: *'Catcher Claws:' Roodaka can use her Catcher Claws to catch projectiles fired at her and throw them back at her opponents, imbuing them with her own powers in the process and poisoning them. She can also use it to channel her own Shadow powers. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Roodaka's Rhotuka Spinner induces mutations, the specifics of which can be controlled by her, in those she hits. These mutations vary in effectiveness, but were able to transform Nidhiki into his monstrous spider form, and reduce the Toa Hagah to the stunted and helpless Rahaga, stripping them of their elemental powers. Roodaka can reverse the transformations by striking a target with her Rhotuka a second time. Intelligence: Roodaka is a cunning, manipulative, and opportunistic schemer. She is also a highly skilled warrior. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Movie Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Tier 7